Another Night is Over
by Ramonks33
Summary: Post Champion. When Daniel wakes up with nightmares, with that face that never truly leaves him, who is there to comfort him? Eden, of course. Takes place in Ross City.


_Another Night Is Over_

_ A/N: No, I'm not over Champion yet, thanks for asking. I wanted to write this one shot, as most of my Legend fanfics will probably be after Champion, so if you haven't read Champion, please go and read it, so I won't spoil you! But if you have, come cry with me._

**_A street lamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning_**

* * *

I sit up, my body covered in sweat. My hair is plastered to the back of my neck, doused with moisture. My hands are curling the blankets in their grasp, the rest of the blankets already thrown onto the floor. I let go of the blanket, holding my head in my hands, a pounding headache making itself known. My shoulders are trembling, and I can't seem to focus on anything. Throwing the blanket off my legs, I stride into the kitchen, which immediately floods with light as soon as I step into it. Grabbing the medicine the doctors gave for insomnia, I down the red and blue pills, not even bothering with water. Once I lay my head against the wall, I close my eyes, taking deep breaths.  
I've been in Ross City for two months, from what I know. Eden has been getting treatment for his eyes, and studying to be an engineer, something he wouldn't have even been able to dream of in the Republic. The doctors, Dr. Wayward and Dr. Jespen, are helping me with my memories, and doing after treatment. Medicine, physical therapy, stuff like that. With help, they even managed to get me training room, all designed for physiotherapy. Monkey bars, tall boxes that have to be climbed up on to get past, weights, everything I could dream of. My own sort of playground, like the Republic.

I shake my head, trying to calm down. Flashes of memories from the past, stuff that only come to me in my nightmares. Running down a street, holding bombs. A girl eating garbage out of the trashcan. Wiring an alley and then, that face. That face that for some reason, never leaves. That girl from the Republic, what was her name...? Julie? No...June. That was it. She lived in the Republic, and visited me. She was really damn pretty.

Why am I dreaming of her? She isn't important to me. Not from what I remember. She's just a face amongst millions that have seen me. I'm a celebrity, for some reason, but it all calmed down when I came to Ross City. Wreaking havoc on the Republic has its perks, I can tell you that. I turn my head, looking out the floor to ceiling shine in the sky, dancing in the atmosphere. I glance at the clock. 3 in the morning. Groaning, I cover my face with my hands, but when there's only darkness, there's always her. Always _her_.

"Daniel?"

I turn my head, to see my younger brother, Eden. He's dressed in the pyjamas that were in our wardrobe when we were given this apartment. I stifle a laugh, to see his flannel pants are shorter then I remember. They reach up to his ankles, and the sleeves of his shirt only reach to the middle of his arms. God, he's growing up. I try for a smile, but it disappears, as he walks over.

"Yeah, squirt?" I ask, ruffling his hair as he wraps his arms around my waist without a question. I have to hold back a sob, as I pull him close, ruffling his hair.

"You were having nightmares again, weren't you?" Always so worried about me, that isn't his job. I'm supposed to be worried about him. He went to hell and back, being experimented on by the Republic, then being nearly blind, then being experimented on again. That kid is a hell of a lot braver then anyone here in Ross City. If only they knew, they'd give him more then a thousand points. "You weren't in bed."

"Nothing I can't handle," I reply, repressing the images that begin to replay in front of my eyes. "You know that."

"But they're still nightmares," he says, looking up at me. His eyes aren't quite blue anymore, more mixes of purple and blue. If I squint, I can see a touch of black dotting the iris. The side effects of experimentation. I swallow down a sob, before he continues on with his sentence, "And you're already sad enough. Doctor Wayward said you're supposed to take those anxiety pills when you have nightmares."

"I already did."

"Prove it."

God, did he have to be so persistent? I motion to the small jar of pills, with a screen on it that reads when the last pills were taken, so Eden and Doctor Wayward can monitor whether I'm overdosing. _**"LAST TAKEN, FEBRUARY 21ST, 3:03AM"**_

"See?"

"You could've been lying." Eden crosses his arms in annoyance, and I can't help but chuckle sadly. I never really saw him grow up, cause when the Republic experimented on him, it took his childhood in his stride. It was gone by the time I was reunited with him. I remember the way he would screw with about any piece of wood to make robots or any car. He plays with the building blocks and mechanisms that Ross City have issued to him when they enrolled him in their engineering schools. To practice at home, but that basically meant to work at home at well. So far, we have a robot, a working romote car, and a helicopter. But I miss the Eden that wanted me to protect him, the Eden that needed me just as much as I need him. Now, it's not as much as I liked. "I know how much you lie, Daniel."

"Yeah, and I know how you screw with the point system, can I go to bed now?"

Eden laughs, before taking my hand and leading me back to our bedroom. The kitchen lights turn off behind us, and I glance at the time again. 3:15AM. About five more hours before we're supposed to get up.

"Lucy is gonna kill us. We have a meeting tomorrow morning." I murmur under my breath. Eden, watching, lets me climb into bed, and tucks me in as well. I'm surprised to find him climbing under the blanket with me. It's comforting, as we used to do this back in the Lake Sector. He's still my little brother, and he will always be my little brother. I didn't need any freaking meds, cause I had him. He's like the Day to me. Always comforting, and always there to walk into the light. And if I go somewhere, he'll guide me.

"Let her."

Wrapping my arms around his small frame, we say nothing as we both drift into sleep, and I know tonight, I won't have any nightmares anymore. Eden would be here, driving them away, and I know, I won't let any nightmares get to him either. He's my brother, and always will be.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Goodnight, Eden."


End file.
